Can I keep you?
by yesisama
Summary: In her dreams Nishikino Maki can say anything, even confess her love for her upper classmate Yazawa Nico. But in reality she can't even look her in the eye.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Love live!

Characters;

Maki Nishikino

First year, quiet and shy girl, she lives close to school but often stays late with the excuse that she's waiting for the bus. In reality she just wants to spend as much time as possible with Nico.

Nico Yazawa

Third year, popular and outgoing girl, often tries to talk to Maki but Maki always avoids her. So she thinks Maki hates her.


	2. Can I keep you

I don't own Love Live!

...

" I love you Nico-chan" Maki whispered in Nico's ear as she softly caressed her long hair, Nico blushed and looked away.

 _in my dreams there isn't anything I can't say, but even if I say those words, you don't answer. There isn't a night that goes by without me dreaming of you..._

" I love you..." The red haired pulled the blushing smaller girl close to her and planted a deep wet kiss. Maki ran her hands around Nico's petite body making the latter shiver and blush even harder than she already was. Maki slowly striped the black haired and moved from her mouth to her breast leaving little kisses in between her neck and shoulders, " Nico-chan... I love you"

*ring*ring*

The alarm clock went off.

 _ah it was a dream after all_ , Maki thought in disappointment as she slowly got up from bed.

 _I wonder, would there be a day where I can say this words to you._

" Ni~co~chii~ we're going to Elichii's house to study, wanna come too?" Nozomi asked, gathering her things from her locker getting ready to leave. "you know you need it" she added.

" Nico, you'll come right?" Eli, the blonde that was next to Nozomi asked. "in our last exams you didn't do so well" she said scolding her.

" sorry~ but I have to go home early to make dinner. "

Eli frowned.

"b-but I promise, I'll study later"

"you better~ unless you want to be punished~" Nozomi said as she squeezed her hands in front of Nico. She covered her chest frightened and nodded.

The red haired watched from a distance the interaction between the third years and sighed remembering the dream from last night.

 _how I wish Toujou-san would leave my precious Nico alone... as if I could say that... I'm not even close to her..._

" well then, see ya later!" the girls waved " you better study!" Nico nodded and waved goodbye.

...

" oh Maki-chan, you still haven't left?" Nico asked approaching the quiet girl who was sitting in a bench outside of the school building

" you're always one of the last ones to leave" Nico said sitting next to her.

" I'm waiting for the bus. " _I can't believe I talked to her without stuttering!_

" I see... must be nice living close to school. I have to commute for an hour to get to school, it really sucks... oh!" Nico snapped her fingers and got close to Maki, " should I come over to your house to play? hmm? ^^" Nico said smiling

 _my house is really close to school , I could easily walk, but I stayed so I could see her as much as possible. the bus is just an excuse..._

 _"_ it's ok, you're just kidding anyways." Maki said coldly, avoiding Nico's eyes

" ah I guess you don't want to" Nico said laughing trying to hide her disappointment

 _jeez Yazawa Nico , why are you so cute?!_

" even if you came, we don't have anything to talk about" Maki replied coldly

" looks you like you dislike me, even though I think about you a lot" The black haired said smiling , Maki remained silent and looked away

 _don't say that to me ..._

" I see" that's all the red haired said.

" You know Maki-chan" Nico got up and walked a few steps ahead " you're in my mind all the times, even in my dreams, really..." she turned to Maki looking straight at her "but you won't even look me in the eyes when I talk to you..." Maki remained silent "you must really dislike me... right? " Nico said frowning.

Maki looked down and didn't reply.

 _you're so mean... we aren't even friends, how can you see me in your dreams? if you see me in your dreams, talk to me more in reality...how can you say that I dislike you when you don't even know how big my love for you is... my feelings for you are so big, it hurts. I love you..._

Nico looked away and sighed.

" say, shouldn't you get going? you'll miss your bus" Nico said , Maki got up and left Nico alone at that bench.

...

Later that day,

 _ah today was so terrible!_ Maki sighed jumping in her bed. _she even talked to me, but I couldn't even respond to her properly...I'm so lame._

Maki got mad at herself and slam herself against the pillow _idiot, idiot, idiot!... but if she did come, that would be amazing, but at the same time I'm such a boring person, she'll get bored easily, not only that but when she's close to me I get so stiff. I can't even look her in the eyes without shaking...One day I will surely look you straight in the eyes, talk to you properly, confess my feelings, and kiss you like I do in my dreams, Yazawa Nico._

The next day at school

"Ok, that's it for today, every one don't forget to study for you test next week!" The teacher said closing the book on his hand

" yes!" the students responded gathering their things to leave, it was last block and it was the weekend everyone hurried and quickly left the classroom talking about their plans for the weekend.

In the school corridor

" Ni~co~chii~" Nozomi said cutely getting close to Nico.

Maki who was close by, watch the scene silently.

" hmmm? what is it Nozomi?" Nico responded with a sweet smile

"you'll come with us to eat, right?" Nozomi asked cutely _I don't like how clingy that Toujou-san is to Nico-chan, Nico-chan is mine only mine!_

" yeah Nico come with us! you've been ditching us lately!" Eli added crossing her arms

 _Ayase-san please control your girlfriend! she's too clingy to my Nico_

" sorry guys but I rather be not third wheeling you two" Nico said grabbing a book from her locker, Eli blushed.

"but you wouldn-"

"and besides..." she closed the locker " I already have plans for the day" she continued as she looked at the red haired who was starring at her, Maki quickly looked away.

 _oh no... she saw me... she probably felt my eyes, I'm so embarrassed! I should hurry and leave!_

" ah you meanie!" Nozomi said pouting her lips, Maki again turned to see and got jealous

 _really Toujou Nozomi stop flirting with Nico!_

" sorry Nozomi, let's do it some other time 'kay?" Nico said smiling sweetly

 _ahg! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!_

The red haired fastened her steps and left the corridor.

" alright, but remember you're never third wheeling" Eli said trying to hide her blush.

"alright alright, have a good weekend guys!" Nico said waving to her friends goodbye.

" Bye Nicochii!" Nozomi said waving cutely

" See ya" Eli replied.

Nico noticed Maki was gone and quickly fastened her steps to look for her.

 _that just now...hmmm, could it be she was jealous?! oh my gosh! I'm so happy!_ Nico thought jumping of joy as she looked everywhere for Maki, 

_ahhhhhh! could it be... she feels the same way as me?!_

Nico thought blushing, she was so excited her heart was racing. After a few mins of looking she finally found Maki walking near the school gates,

 _ok Yazawa Nico compose yourself, act cool like usual_

Nico fixed her uniform and hair, which was a mess because of all the jumping she'd done, and as calmly as possible she walked towards Maki.

" Hey Maki-chan" Nico said with a bright smile.

"hmmm?" Maki said coldly turning to see her _why is your smile so beautiful? ah~_

" I'm all ready to come to your place!" The smaller girl said excited

 _what? my place? didn't she have plans? is she just joking?_

"hmm? I overheard you say you already had plans? are you not going? even after you ditched your friends?"

 _oh my gosh Maki are you crazy?! she'll think you're a stalker_

 _"_ we're you spying on me?" Nico said teasing her , Oh noo... _! I'm doomed_ (╥╯θ╰╥) = _*AN._ crying face****

"anyways, my plan for today is coming to your place, I told you before right? that I wanted to come to you place" Nico said smiling

" ah? ah...alright..." Maki responded still being indifferent.

Nico smiled widely and followed Maki.

The whole way they didn't say a word to each other. Maki wanted to talk to her but felt like she would screw up the moment she opened her mouth, as for Nico she was just too excited she told herself to remain composed and not be weird.

" this is it" Maki said stopping in front of a white house with a beautiful garden.

" woah...! Maki your house is huge!" Nico said admiring the big property in front of her eyes.

" please come in..." Maki said opening the door and taking off her shoes,

" sorry for intruding!" Nico said taking off her shoes

"there's no one right now" Maki said

Nico nodded and followed Maki to her room.

...

Nico opened her backpack and started taking out a bunch of sweets, " you said we had nothing to talk about right? so I brought some snacks ^.^ , I brought chocolate cookies, and a piece of tomato cake I baked yesterday, I know you like tomatoes that's why I baked one" Nico said smiling.

 _how does she know what I like? could it be that she...?_

"ah!" Nico said snapping her fingers, " how about next time we have dinner? I can make you something like spaghetti with a lot of tomato sauce, since you like them a lot I'll make sure it comes out delicious" Nico said with a smile.

 _if I ask her right here right now would she be able to answer me? ... do you love me Yazawa Nico ...?_

Maki gathered the courage and slowly opened her mouth " Say..." *ring ring* Maki stopped and looked at Nico who was looking for her phone, " ah sorry it's my mom" Nico said looking at her cell phone. *ring ring*

" there's no one downstairs, you can take it there" Maki said looking at the floor

"right, thanks!" Nico took the call and headed downstairs

" ah~!" Maki laid against the bed and sighed heavily, " that was too much work. I almost screw up!... but today is a bit weird"

... _could it be that I'm dreaming?_

"I don't know anymore.." Maki got comfortable and felt asleep lying her head against the bed.

...

" Sorry it took so long!" Nico said entering the room "my mom she..." she paused and noticed Maki was sleeping comfortably, Nico couldn't resist and got close to her, _you're really pretty Nishikino Maki, you know that?_ Nico softly caressed Maki's hair and didn't take her eyes off of the beautiful sleeping girl, she slowly pulled closer to her and approach the latter's lips, Maki felt something touching her hair and so she opened her eyes, finding Nico only a few inches away from her, Nico froze and waited for Maki's reaction.

" Am I dreaming?" Maki asked confused staring at Nico's ruby eyes.

Nico didn't respond anything and simply closed the gap between their lips, Maki's eyes widened. She was in state of shock, could it be that Yazawa Nico she's been secretly loving really be kissing her? Maki's mind was everywhere just what exactly was happening?

Nico slowly backed away and got very nervous, she knew she owned Maki an explanation but nothing but gibberish was coming out of her mouth, " I...I am so sorry!" Nico said nervously , " but I-I've been watching you for a long time and I... I really like you Nishikino Maki !" Maki couldn't believe what she was hearing, the girl she loves, loves her back. Maki smiled and softly stroke Nico's hair, " I like you too, Yazawa Nico, so be mine from now on" Nico's eyes widened, she was happy her beloved Maki had accepted her. " from now on I'll only belong to you" she smiled widely. Maki grabbed the latter's head and pulled her close to her and kissed her.

Maki's mind was gong in a million directions. She was so happy that Nico reciprocated her feelings. And she knew what she wanted to do next, just like in her dreams she wanted to touch Nico, but she was unsure of what to do. In her dreams it was one thing but in reality it was another thing. She started tensing up and shaking. Nico felt Maki shaking so she stopped kissing her, Maki looked at her confused, Nico gave Maki a sweet little peck and stared in her eyes for a few seconds. This made Maki relax. She put her hands on Maki's face and started to softly caress her cheeks.  
"I've been dreaming about this for long..." Maki said, but before Nico could say anything, Maki pulled Nico close to her again and started to kiss her. Her lips were so soft and smooth. Just like she thought they would be.

Maki opened her mouth and started rubbing her tongue against Nico's lips. Nico understood what the red haired wanted and opened her mouth and their tongues met.

 _This is amazing, I can't believe its happening!_

To Maki this was all a dream come true.  
She moved her hands from her face down her neck, over her shoulder, and then finally to her breasts. She let her hand explore Nico's petite, beautiful, firm breasts for the first time.

Maki could feel Nico's nipples get hard through her shirt and she longed to have her shirt off so she could feel her bare flesh. Maki grabbed the bottom of Nico's shirt and started to pull it up, while making sure she dragged her fingers along her skin, willingly Nico put her arms in the air to make it easier for Maki to take the shirt off.

She was wearing a cute pink bra with some red hearts on it, Maki stared at it for a second and could sense Nico's shyness.

" your bra is really cute, it looks great on you" Maki said making Nico blush , " but I'm more interested in what's under this bra" she said taking the bra off, making Nico blush even more. Her bare chest was now exposed to Maki and felt a tingle in her lower area that she had never experienced before. Maki put her hand on the bare skin of Nico's round lumps and could feel how soft and warm they were.

Nico's hand made its way to Maki's butt and started rubbing it.

 _this feels so good, I don't think I can stand it_.

Maki sucked on Nico's perky nipples, making Nico moan softly. This turned Maki on even more and sucked on them harder making Nico let out a louder moan. The sounds of pleasure Nico was letting out made Maki feel incredible and now pleasing her had become her purpose for the evening. Nico pulled Maki's face close to her and kissed her passionately. Her hands moved to Maki's breasts and started caressing them.

The fact that Maki was being touched by the one she loved felt so good to her, she couldn't believe it wasn't a dream.  
Maki move the kiss from Nico's lips to her neck, slowly making her way down her petite body, leaving a trail of little kisses in the latter's body, making sure she left no part untouched.  
Maki had one hand on Nico's stomach. She slowly moved her hand from her stomach down her body to her thighs, Nico let out a quiet moan. Maki slowly approached the smaller girl's womanhood.

Nico's hips moved towards Maki so could tell she wanted more. Maki moved her fingers up and down against Nico's underwear, she felt how hot Nico felt. Nico was wet and her juices made the lips of her cunt slick. Maki found her clit throbbing and swollen. However, this wasn't enough for her, she wanted more, she wanted all of Nico. She wanted to see all of her.

She took Nico's skirt and underwear off so she was now completely naked. Maki leaned back and just stared at her.

"What's the matter?..." Nico asked blushing really hard.

Maki looked at Nico, admiring her petite body. She was in disbelief.

"Nothing, I just can't believe this happening..." Maki responded

Maki pulled her close to her and kissed her, " well believe it Nishikino Maki, this is real" Nico smiled softly caressing Maki's cheeks

Maki grabbed Nico's hand and led her over to the bed, she laid her down, and climbed on the foot of the bed between her legs. Maki spread Nico's legs out and let her fingers find her clit again.

Maki made light circles with her finger around Nico's clit while she teased her pussy lips with her other hand. Nico's face started to turn a flush red and her moans were getting louder the longer Maki played with her clit. Nico closed her eyes and her back began to arch. Maki could see she was about to cum so she started to flick her clit with her tongue. Nico was really wet, Maki was enjoying seeing this side of the older girl.

She teased her pussy lips with her fingers and then slowly started to insert one finger inside of her. Nico groaned. She was tight and Maki was careful to be gentle to make this a great experience for her beloved.  
As Maki fingered her slowly she tickled the inside of her thighs with her other hand. Nico smiled and laughed. Maki had brought her head up away from her pussy, so she could see Nico's face while she fingered her. Nico's face was so beautiful, and to see it makes expressions of ecstasy, all because of Maki's doing, made the red haired melt.

Maki increased the speed on her fingers, Nico's legs started to shake and Maki knew she was going to cum soon.

She took her finger out of her whole and replaced it with her tongue. Maki started moving her tongue in and out of her hot, sweet pussy, in and out. And then she put it in as deep as she could get it and flicked it around violently. Which sent Nico over the edge. "ahhhhh! Maki-chan...!"

Her whole body started shaking and her moans got louder by the second. Maki took her tongue out of Nico's insides and sucked her clit into her mouth. Maki sucked on her clit the whole time while she was cumming. Nico's body shook and jerked and moans got louder.

As Nico's climax ended she sat up and looked at the red haired "That was amazing..." Maki smiled.

"where did you learn all that?"

"that's a secret..." Maki laid next to Nico who was pouting.

Nico laid down and hugged the red haired.

"Say... Nico-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I keep you?"

Nico tightened the hug " only if I can keep you too."

...

A.N.

Hey guys, so there's that...^^;

Maki is kind of a stalker who follows Nico a lot, and Nico is actually always paying attention to her junior, she just never realizes. I hope this wasn't too out of character, if you couldn't tell in this universe muse doesn't exist.

I actually wrote this a long time ago for another ship I had back then, I had to change some things but I think it works fine with nicomaki. It's also inspired by a short manga I read sometime ago, I think the title is the same? not sure, but maybe you've read it?

Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my fics...^^; honestly I suck, I know.

Truth be told I have a huge writer's block and don't know how to continue, if you have an idea please do tell me lol

so I hope this kinda makes up for my lack of updates.

Stay warm, and until then.


End file.
